Gideon returns
by LiterateFandom
Summary: Child phsycic lil Gideon has escaped from Gravity falls maximum security prison! He was last seen running off into the forest with a fading green light. If you see this child please hand him into custody immediately. - When Gideon escapes from prison Dipper can't help but feel uneasy but Mabel and Grunkle Stan tell him not to worry. Little did Dipper know how right he was.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel:

The sunlight that shone through the chinks of the curtains slowly blinded me until I gave in and opened my eyes. Rolling over, I saw my brother with one arm dangling out of the bed, almost trailing on the floorboards. His mouth was half open and making quiet, almost mewing noises.

"Aww he looks so peaceful" I whispered under my breath before sitting up and walking over there.

I tensed my muscles, surviving my siblings slumber before pouncing onto him with a yell.

"KITTEN ATTACK!"

"AHHHHHHHH" Dipper yelled before shoving me off the bed

"Mabel, you almost gave me a heart attack, what have I told you about attacking me in the mornings!?"

"Oh come on broseph its boring just waking you up normally. Plus you scream like a two year old when you're startled"

"I do not!" Dipper argued the pubescent squeak in his statement undermining him.

"Well not that often..."

After the Mabel morning alarm clock issue had been resolved (not that there was one) we both pulled on our clothes and sauntered down the stairs. Dipper just wore the same vest, t-shirt and short combo he wears every day. Like seriously I don't think he even washes them. And I decided after much deliberation to model a pony galloping on a rainbow sweater. (One if the finest from my collection if I do say so myself) along with a FRESHLY WASHED skirt and top.

As my twin and I parked ourselves at the kitchen table we could hear an audible grunt from the next room

"KIIIIDSS CAN SONBODY PICK UP THE MAIL IM TOO BUSY GLUING A PONY TO A MONKEY!"

Dipper and I both looked across at each other with the same determined look in our eyes. The arena was prepared, let battle commence!

"Not it!"

"Not it"

"Ahha! Mabel wins again!"

"Oh come on I always do stuff like this why can't you do it for a change"

"Because you're so much better at it than me" I lisped giving Dipper the puppy dog eyes.

He gave me a glare of utter contempt before rolling his eyes in defeat and trudging out the door.

Dipper:

I can't believe Mabel pulled out the puppy dog eyes I mean really?

For some stupid mail?

Pulling open the squeaky door to the shack I breathed in the cool morning air and felt the sun bathing me in a perfect glow. Yep it was going to be a good day. As I reached for the mailbox I suddenly felt a twinge of doubt, like something was wrong. I shrugged it off though, placing the blame on the crisp air. My hand opened the mail box, pulled out the contents and dropped it on the floor.

Breaking news: Child physic lil Gideon has escaped from Gravity falls maximum security prison! He was last seen running off into the forest with a fading green light. If you see this child please hand him into custody immediately.

I flung the paper on the table in disgust, giving Mabel and Grunkle Stan a chance to read it before I began to yell

"I can't believe it, what moron can't keep a 9 year old in jail?!"

"Maybe he tricked them Dipper? He is very good at that" Mabel replied earnestly" Plus he can't really do anything now, he has no powers, and the whole town hates him."

"Yes bbbut... What if he has help? What if he has a plan? He could be plotting our demise right now!" I almost yelled outraged that my sister was not more worried about this.

"Kid your overthinking things. Gideon's nothing but a squirt now. If we see him well just hand him into the authorities. Now go play outside like normal kids." Grunkle Stan said as he ushered me and Mabel outside.

Mabel:

I quickly hurried after my enraged brother, trying to keep pace as he stomped into the woods

"Dipper! Wait!" I panted

He ignored me and kept on walking

"Dipper!"

This time he stopped and turned around. His face crumpled in anger and... Fear.

"Dipper what's wrong, your never normally this stressed out about anything, and that's saying something."

Dipper sighed the anger lines melting from his face and being replaced with concern.

"It's just... Why aren't you taking this seriously Mabel? Like you remember what Gideon did last time?"

"Yeah he built a giant robot and tried to destroy us. So what? We won! Even with the entire town on his side and the journal in his possession, we beat him! He doesn't have any of that stuff now" I pointed out

"Okay but..."

"But what Dipper? Is this about not being strong or dumb stuff like that? You know full well that you"

"No it's not that it's well..."

"Come on spit it out bro-bro"

"Um..."

"Dipper, it's me. Just tell me what's up or you'll just get bottled up and then I think you get a brain disease or something"

"Mabel it's just... Last time Gideon... He tried to take you"

The penny dropped then.

"Oh Dipper" I whispered my voice trailing off slightly

I hadn't even considered that he was acting this way because of me. Because of how much he cared for me.

"Dipper you know that's not going happen again. Gideon can't and will not try to take me again. Okay?"

"I know Mabel it's just...

When I was on that cliff, with no journal, no plan, nothing. It made me feel like I was going to lose my twin, the one thing I care more about than anything else in the world. You. And there was nothing I could do about it..."

My brother paused to wipe the tears beginning to adorn his eyes. I mirrored the action, wetting the woollen sleeve of my sweater in the process.

"Nothing at all"

My brain seemed to dry up of all things to say, barren of responses.

"D-d-dipper" was all I could stammer before having to stop and blink back the fresh trickle of tears.

"Dipper" I said more certainly as I found the words to say "There's no way that could happen again"

"How can you be certain?" Dipper said almost choking on his words

"Because I have you protecting me, and you are the most brave, smart and headstrong person I know. And your my twin brother, you'd do anything for me and I would too. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Dipper smiled softly the fear retreating from his eyes.

"Thanks Mabel. You're... Your right we'll be fine."

"There's my brother! Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug"

I embraced my brother giving him an audible pat on the back.

"Don't worry Mabel I won't let anyone take you, no matter what"

Third person:

"Oh I wouldn't count on that Dipper Pines" A high southern accent drawled as he watched the two 12 year olds walking away.

"I wouldn't count on that at all..."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **One chapter done!**

 **Next chapter will be up within the month (hopefully)**

 **Thank you to all who have read this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel:

"Dipper...stupid why does he always think he knows what's best, hesnotalwaysthesmartone mgfhg hhpgh"

My incessant mumblings descended into gibberish as I stomped into the thicket of pine trees before me. I heard a yell from Dipper somewhere in the background but I chose to ignore it, hoping he wouldn't follow me. I'd had quite enough of that already.  
 _I know he's my brother but does he really need to follow me everywhere I go? I need some alone time now and then_.  
It's been 4 weeks since Gideon broke out. 4 weeks of Dipper solidly following me almost everywhere. It's enough to drive anyone mad!

 _He's just so... So... *sigh* protective._

The cold wind bit into me its teeth trailing against my skin causing me to shiver. I pulled my sweater closer around me trying to keep in the warmth my body created. A gust suddenly dumped a load of leaves into my hair.

"Stupid wind, getting all the leaves into my hair"

I kept stomping into the woods though. Something kept compelling me forward. Twigs snapping beneath my heavy steps like hard candy in my mouth.

 _Speaking of which I could really go for something strawberry flavoured right now..._  
 _NO_  
 _Focus Mabel_  
 _You is in the gravity falls woods by yourself now is not the time to be daydreaming_.

There shouldn't have been anything too dangerous that far in but you can never be too careful. Saying that it wasn't very careful of me to walk off out there by myself in the first place. A low rumble of thunder interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head to the sky noticing that it was an ominous steel grey.

 _I should probably get back to the shack now, or I'll be drenched_

I turned around taking some deep breaths before heading back down the track. I was a bit calmer now and ready to face Dipper again.  
As I was walking I got that creepy shiver down my spine, like someone was watching. I stopped to survey the woods around me and make sure it was just me being paranoid.

 _Yep just trees. Wow Dippers beginning to get to me. I might as well start wearing a pine tree hat at this rate._

Suddenly I felt my whole body lurch forward and my face smack into the ground.

 _Ow, that really hurt._

I opened my eyes cautiously making sure there was no dirt in them, and tentivly picked myself off the ground. Dirt clung the front of my body and sticks braided themselves into my hair. There was a small cut on face and my knees were slightly grazed.

"Oh jelly beans my sweater might be ruined"

I said brushing off the dirt whilst silently cursing at myself for not paying attention to the ground. Luckily there seemed to be no serious damage.  
I craned my neck to look behind me and see what I tripped on, to find nothing was there.

 _That's odd... I could have sworn I fell over something_

I crawled on my knees, wincing a little from the pain. Looking for any little stick or root I could have tripped on, but no, nothing was there. It was so confusing.

"Guess I just tripped over my own feet then" I said to no one in particular.

 _Huh I should probably stop talking to myself._

I decided to forget about the little trip. I mean there are lots more pressing matters in this world, like how much candy to eat, or who you're going to date next.  
With a slight grin appearing on my face I began to skip back to the mystery shack, feeling a little more a peace.

Just before hearing the slight snap of the camera.

Dipper:  
I sat down on the hard wooden step of the mystery shack porch and lay my head in my hands. The splinters of the timbre sticking into me, as I debated whether to chase after Mabel. I decided against it. Just the image of her face before she stormed out was enough to keep me glued to the spot.  
It was my fault the argument had started in the first place...

" _Mabel where are you going?"_

 _"Just to town with Candy and Grenda, nothing special"_

 _"Which way are you going down there? Are you going through the woods?"_

 _"Umm I don't know, why do you care anyway Dipper I'm just going out"_

 _"I'm worried okay, please just answer Mabel"_

 _"It's none of your business which way I go Dipper, can you just back off?"_

 _"But Mabel..."_

 _"No buts this time Dipper! You've been doing this for weeks now. Ever since Gideon escaped you've been so clingy!_  
 _Mabel where are you going?_  
 _Mabel what are you doing?_  
 _Mabel don't go into the woods!_  
 _I'm sick of it Dipper!"_

 _"Well can you blame me? You can be so reckless at times Mabel that you get yourself into trouble without even trying. Without me probably be... Be..."_

 _"Be what dipper?"_

 _"Be dead!"_

 _"Dipper... Dipper how can you say that? Especially since you've almost died more times than me. I don't get super clingy around you though do I?"_

 _"Well no but"_

 _"No buts Dipper oh my god can you just go away and shut up for once?"_

 _"M-Mabel"_

 _"That's it Dipper if I need to prove you that I can look after myself that's what I'm going to do. I'm going into the woods!"_

 _"No Mabel you can't"_

 _"Yes Dipper, yes I can! And you need to understand that!"_

 _"Mabel please!"_

 _"No Dipper I'm going into the woods and you're not going to follow me and I'm going to be fine!_  
 _Goodbye!"_

I gave another sigh before casting my eyes up to the sky. It was a dark grey colour, making the outside look more like evening than mid-day. A rumble of thunder nearby caught my attention.

 _It sounds like a storm's coming; I hope Mabel gets back soon._

The trees around me began to whisper in the wind, their branches swaying to the whistle. I pulled my vest a little closer around me as the cold wind reached my skin.

 _Man, I'm really not dressed for this weather._

My gaze kept focus on the woods though, just waiting for Mabel to return. Suddenly I gave a violent shudder and got the strangest feeling that crept down my spine and made me turn round. It was like a pair of eyes were boring into the back of my neck, making all my nerves shiver and react. I quickly turned around a surveyed the area behind me. Nothing was there.

 _Get a hold of yourself Dipper. It's just the wind and the trees. Mabel's right, I am paranoid._

I turned round ready to watch the woods again, just before I heard the slight snap of a camera...


	3. Quick Note

**Hi everybody!**  
 **Just a note to say that from this point on I will be writing in the 3rd person**  
 **I know it will be a little jarring but I just feel that I can write to my best in the 3rd person.**  
 **Thanks to all who have read it so far!**  
 **-Literate Fandom**


	4. Chapter 3

Mabel quickly jogged out of the woods, looking over her shoulder every hundred yards or so just to check nobody was following her. The mystery shack finally loomed before her, becoming a target that she needed to reach. Fast. As she got closer she realised her brother was still on the front porch, looking out expectantly over the woods. She was about to call out to him when she noticed something odd about the way he was facing.

 _If Dipper was waiting for me, surely he would be looking over here to the left. Why is he facing the right then?_

She decided she would ask him about it when she got over there. Taking a deep breath she called out.

"Hey Dipper!"

The young boy quickly turned around at the sound of his sisters voice. His heart beat beginning to relax after the stress induced rhythm it had been playing.

 _Phew, she's okay._

 _"_ Mabel!"

Both siblings embraced each other little tears leaking from there eyes. Dipper especially.

"Oh man, Mabel I'm so sorry I was so clingy these past weeks. I was just trying to protect you. But I see how annoying and stupid I must have been."

"It's okay Broseph. I know your just looking out for me, but you've got to stop trying to protect me all the time. I'm 12 I can take care of myself yeah?"

"Yeah Mabel, I understand."

"Good. Though if a load of nomes try and take me again please don't hesitate to come help me."

Mabel said with a slight chuckle.  
Dipper gave a weak smile back.

"Yeah... Not funny Mabel"

"Okay okay. We cool?"

"We're always cool Mabel. By the way what happened, you look like you've been hit by a bus."

"Oh yeah. I tripped over my feet in the woods and landed smack on my face. It was like woooo splat"

Mabel said while making little actions with her hands. She then frantically began trying to pick the twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Okay I was just wondering"

"Great! Now that's sorted I'm late to meet Candy and Grenda so see ya later alligator!"

Dipper smiled as his sister began her trek into town, before giving a slight frown and calling out.

"Hey Mabel, when you were in the woods. Did you hear anything weird?"

Mabel turned around a slight look of confusion on her face.

"Yeah actually I did. I heard the sound of a Camera Snapping."

The young girl then turned back around and began to jog along the track into town. Dipper meanwhile sped back into the mystery shack. Unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

 _ **Meanwhile in an unknown location.**_

"Sir we have outer latest report on the pines twins"

A gruff sturdy voice spoke in an almost monotone.

"Leave it on mah desk Ralph then go secure the perimeter"

"Yes sir"

With an almost baby like chortle the 9 year old albino trotted over to his desk before sitting himself down on the plush leather chair. He opened the first of two files that were littered on his desk. It was a slim light brown folder with the words Dipper Pines printed on it in red ink.

 _Goes for a walk once a day. Know that already. Still studying the journal, well there's a shocker...not. Has stopped clinging to Mabel now, yep whate... wait what? He's finally stopped following mah marshmellah everywhere._

Gideon a face lit up with an almost demonic smile before he began to chortle loudly and hysterically.

"Oh mah lucky stars we can finally do it. Mah plan can finally unfold! Dipper Pines you won't be able to stop me now. And as for you Mabel"

He said as he opened her file with a green aura before floating one of her pictures over to him.

"I'll be seeing y'all very soon..."

 **Authors note:**

 **Oo cliffhanger**  
 **Yes I'm very sorry but I need someway to make you read on** ㈳4

 **Sorry this was only a short chapter. I wanted to ou more in it but I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't spoil the next chapter.**  
 **Hope the jump to 3rd person wasn't to jarring as well.**  
 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **-Literate Fandom**


End file.
